customsuperheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hunter
History Early Life Mark Hunt was very young when he first learnt of his ability. He would become spontaneously invisible and visible again, like a flickering image on a T.V. screen. His parents, who were an upper-class family desperately hid Mark, preventing him from going to school and socialising with other people. When he started falling through walls and furniture, his parents became even more frantic to cover him up and invented the story that he had drowned in a pond, going even as far as providing a fake body to burn and scaterring the ashes. Mark was always ashamed of who he was and hated himself for his abilities. As he got older he began to control his powers more and more. But his parents couldn't let him out in public due to their story of his death. When he was 11 years old he finally convinced them to let him go out using his abilities to remain unseen and unfelt. He was enraptured by this new world outside of his house and his trips out of the house became longer and longer. Dr. Funnel It was after a particularily long trip out of his home when it happened. He came home to find his house in ruins. Moving further into the rubble and dropping his invisibilityso his parents could see him. As soon as he did, something clamped around his throat. He looked down but could see nothing. He tried to phase through the invisible object but couldn't. He realised that someone with his abilities was choking him from behind. He writhed in the grasp of his invisible assailant and glimpsed his parents bodies. Half-burnt and dead on the ground. He screamed and then the world went black around him. He woke up in a sinister looking laboratory and found himself tied to a chair. He tried to phase out of the chair but failed. A sinister voice told him that a device attached to the back of his neck blocked out his phasing ability and that he would do best not to struggle. Mark resented and slumped in his chair. Then a shadow appeared in front of him. "What aren't you happy" said the voice "to see your father". Mark gasped and looked at the figure that looked so similar to him as to be a reflection, only that this person was well into their 40's. "I am Dr. Funnel" said the voice and the figure moved forward holding a small scalpel in front of him. "Don't worry this won't hurt a bit". Mark endured much suffering at the hands of his father, who had the same abilities as him. He then began training Mark to release his final ability, Telepathic Tracking. He was beaten, tortured and deprived for several years, while his father tried to activate this last ability that he lacked, but apparently his wife had sported. After two years of horrid brutality, Mark's fortune changed. He was once again tied to a chair. His father had never given him the opportunity to remove this strange device that was blocking his phasing ability. The door suddenly crashed open and officials in strange uniform charged into the room. Bullets fired at the shape of his father but they went harmlessly into the wall. A stray bullet cut loose one of the ties of rope that bound him to the chair and Mark freed one of his hands. He tried to undo the other knots but they were to tight. In a desperate attempt, he clawed at the device on his neck and pulled. There was a flash of pain and then the device was in his hand, while blood covered his hands nad ran down his neck. Without further hesitation, he phased through the ropes and invisibly fled from the awful place. The Temple Letting himself drift from place to place, Mark finally found himself on a ship to China. Upon arriving in China he wandered through the country until he happened upon a temple. The temple seemed to draw him and he stepped through the tall arch to find a large courtyard, filled with monks training in martial arts. He became visible again for the first time in 3 years. After sitting and watching the monks for an hour a senior monk noticed him. He spoke to Mark in a tongue he didn't understand. Finally realising that Mark couldn't understand him, the monk beckoned him to follow him and lead him into a small side chamber. Inside the chamber an old monk sat, surrounded by several candles. As he approached him the senior monk left and Mark was left standing alone with the old man. The monk turned around. This startled Mark as the monk didn't move or stand up to turn but simply floated. He then realised that the monk was levitating. The monks eyes were closed and he was breathing deeply and evenly. Then, without moving his mouth, the old man spoke to Mark asking him of his life and troubles. Mark was astounded but answered all the same. His life with his foster parents, their deaths, his capture and finally how he had failed at the only thing his father had ever wanted from him. The monk smiled and spoke again, "But it was no accident you were drawn to this place" he said. " Surely it is no accident that you happened upon this temple and were just "drawn" inside". Mark pondered this and silently agreed."If you try, if you train with us, then surely your powers will manifest". Mark paused to consider this."Take a bed for the night and ponder this, you may answer in the morning." The next day Mark entered the side chamber again and asked the placid monk, "When do we start?" Headway & The Sterling Disaster After many years of training, Mark became a skilled fighter and begun to develop his power. He was brought a finely crafted wooden box and told to focus on it as hard as he could. He was then told to close his eyes and wait. He was then told to open his eyes and find the box. He opened his eyes and focused on every detail of the box he remembered and then, it was like an invisible hook had just imbeded itself in his mind and was gently pulling him in one direction he closed his eyes and followed it and eventually came upon the box several hours later in a small field 2 kilometers away from the temple. He was overjoyed at this and ran back to the temple only to see it in flames. Something had attacked the temple while he was gone. Fear and panic building in his chest he ran back to the temple, becoming invisible as he ran and happened upon the smouldering ruins of the temple. The old monk lay there, a piece of wood implaed through his chest, as Mark approached he opened his eyes and told him that his life was now in his hands. Then Mark watched as the eyes closed and the breathing stopped. Later Mark roamed the criminal side of China trying to find out who had done this to the temple. Finally he was forced to capture a wanted man in the chinese underground to receive a tipp-off from a mob-boss. The lead led him to Australia. He roamed the country-side only to find out that the lead he had was cold. As he slumped down in despair a hooded figure appaered before him and told him that with his help they could prevent other things like his tragedy from happening. That together they could start a team that could protect mankind. Thinking about what had happened to him, Mark agreed referring to the hooded figure as his leader. The figure chuckled. "The Leader, I like that, Hunter" and Mark grinned. After forming Headway with The Leader he embarked on many missions and began to accept that he would probably never find out who had killed the old monk and destroyed the temple. As his time in Headway grew his power of Telepathic Tracking matured as well, being able to track people by seeing their picture or touching an object they touched. When the report about John Sterling came up he feared that his father may have discovered a new test subject and told The Leader that he could track down John Sterling. After finding John he could sense his father nearby and quickly hurried over to John to try and free him when he saw his father increase radiation levels in the room. But then something unexpected happened. John began to amplify the radiation waves and he saw with satisfaction that his father was dying in the radiative blast, while John projected his Healing Factor power onto him. After Headway Feeling guilty that he had led Headway into a trap and even more so after Silver Head blamed The Leader for it. He offered his services to The Leader in hopes of making it up to him. The Leader refused his service but asked that they stay in contact in case he might need his help. Only a few years afterwards Mark had begun working as a bounty hunter in the Australian underground and received a call from The Leader asking for his help in maintaining an eye on the underground for an organisation called DoSSoDI. Mark happily agreed. Keeping an eye on the underground until the present day. Personality Mark is somewhat secluded and prefers to work alone. He is rather cold-hearted but always tries his best to get his job done in the most efficient way possible. Power Anatomy & Function Hunters powers include becoming invisible and phasing as well as being able to telepathically tracking objects and people. He becomes invisible by having his skin refract light in such a way that it is invisible to humans and can telekinetically move his atoms around the atoms of a solid object. He also finds objects by tracking the unique aura an object emits and can follow it if he has enough sample of the auras traces. Strengths Hunter works best when he has the element of surprise which he can easily give himself using his abilities. He is a powerful hand-to-hand combat fighter and benefits from being able to avoid solid objects via phasing. Weaknesses While his abilities give him superior physical defense, they do not protect him from mental assaults and can be exploited by enemies. Battle Stats Agility: 7 Speed: 7 Strength: 8 Endurance: 10+++ Willpower: 6 Category:PeanutFlipz Category:Grey Morality